


Elysian

by Smollchan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Bang Chan, Chan is a bad boy buy actually a soft boi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, bang chan needs all the hugs, jeongin is a confident, soft JeongIn, somking reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smollchan/pseuds/Smollchan
Summary: Where Bang Chan wants to play around with the new student just like he plays around with everyone else but ofcourse the new student is won't let Chan get his way-I just need more top Jeongin-Chan is soft y'all
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Elysian

" What do you mean you got bored ! " she yells getting half of the school's attention. 

" Ugh you really have to be this dramatic " Chan sigh standing up whilst pulling his shirt down and pretty much everyone was fangirling over his abs , " I got tired plus you're clingy so see you never bitch " . 

She gasped loudly as he made his way out to skip class and smoke. 

Bang Christopher Chan was extremely popular for his bad boy / fuck boy image . He dumped girls and guys within barely days and maybe you'd think that the ones that are left would have been smart enough to avoid but nah they thought they could change him like some cliche. 

But there's nothing wrong with a little bit of cliche . 

Yang Jeongin entered the school dressed in pastel his hair adorned woth small flowers and an extremely cute smile and ofcourse he garnered attention from the first day having guys approach him wanting to dominate him except well Jeongin was no bottom. 

Chan saw Jeongin right after he dumped a guy after two brief nights of fun , he was binding flowers into a flower crown and ofcourse Chan knew nothing better than to try out his luck . 

" Hey there pretty boy " 

Jeongin looked up at him once and then continued to focus on his flowers . 

" Are you ignoring me " 

" Do you really think you're important enough to be ignored " 

" Damn you're different " 

" I'd rather be common if it means not having your horny ass approach " 

" You think I'm here to fuck you " 

" Aren't you ? " 

" Well yeah , you're cute " 

" and you're disgusting move on " 

" You can't reject me baby boy " Chan said reaching out to tough his hair but Jeongin let out a shrill scream stunning Chan into moving back . 

" Don't even dare " Jeongin muttered out before walking away . 

Chan sighed leaving the boy alone for a few days . 

\- 

" You have to call your Dad here Chan , we've had enough of you smoking in school " Jeongin overheard the principal yell at Chan . 

" Just punish me or something " 

" You never learn , we have to inform your father " 

" Sure then go ahead " 

The principal dialled in Chan's father's number and right then Jeongin entered in . 

" Oh hi dear , what do you need ? " 

" Um Mr. Wang told me to give these to you " 

" Oh thank you Jeongin " 

He gave her a polite bow before exiting but he noticed the bruises on Chan's arm . 

\- 

The next day Chan returned with a black eyes and several bruises on his body . 

" Did he get into a fight , oh my god how hot " he heard someone and he shook his head understanding that things were different than it seemed . 

Chan approached Jeongin again that day this time Jeongin was flipping through a book about flowers and their symbolism. 

" You sure do like flowers " 

" what do you want " 

" nothing atleast not yet " 

" do you still want to fuck me " 

" I mean are you suggesting I can " 

" no just letting you know I'm not a bottom " 

" What ?! " 

" so if you wanna bottom then I'm down" 

" I - what on earth , impossible " 

" why ? " 

" you - you - " 

" Exactly pretty stereotypic don't you think , why is the idea of me topping so absurd " 

" I guess it is stereotypical " 

Jeongin finds himself tracing the bruises on Chan's arm. 

" What ? You think this is hot too ? " 

" No I'm sad you got hurt " 

Chan's heart dropped . 

" What ? " 

" didn't you hear me ? I'm sad you got hurt " 

" No one has said that before " 

" I guess I am " Jeongin says with a smile ruffling Chan's hair before leaving . 

\- 

The meet up at that spot after that , Chan had stopped thinking about Jeongin for merely his desires and somehow he found comfort in Jeongin's cute rants about flowers or just how wise he was beyond his age . 

" Chan oppa you've been single for too long , call me when you wanna have fun " the girl abruptly one of Jeongchan's talks slipping a note with her number on it in Chan's jacket pocket . 

" I guess you'll be busy for awhile now " Jeongin commented sighing deeply . He had grown to like the elder despite his reputation. 

" I don't know " 

" Hmm ? " 

" I don't feel like it " 

" The Bang Chan doesn't feel like fucking around for fun " 

" I'm tired " he leaned against Jeongin's arm hoping that the younger wouldn't push him away . Jeongin let him stay . 

" Why hyung ? You've been like that since years I've heard " 

" I wanted a distraction , something to make me forget about these bruises " 

" Chan hyung ? " 

" Hmm " 

" Are you hurt ? " 

Chan sat up straight looking into Jeongin's eyes directly his walls breaking down . 

Jeongin cupped Chan's face gently before proceeding to ask , " Who's hurting you hyung ? " 

Tears filled up Chan's eyes . 

" my - mmy " he stuttered trembling .

Jeongin nodded holding him close coaxing him to proceed. 

" My dad " 

Jeongin teared up too pulling his hyung into a hug. 

They sat their for awhile as Chan cried his heart out and Jeongin consoled him . It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of Chan's chest . He could confide without getting judged and be vulnerable. 

" Hyung? " Jeongin muttered graining Chan's attention. 

" Move in with me " 

" what! What about your parents " 

" I live with my brother he won't mind " 

" Really? " 

" Ofcourse " 

" Jeongin - ah " 

" Yes ? " 

" I think I love you " 

" That's abrupt " he replied chuckling . 

" Will you still keep me around now I don't just want your body I want your heart too " 

" I guess you can shoot your shot " 

\- 

" Chan hyung you've been single for too long , let's go out " the boy said fluttering his eyes and leaning in seductively . 

" I have a boyfriend " Chan replied unbothered . 

" When will you dump him ? " 

" Not in this life " 

" haha hyung you're so funny " 

" Stay away from What's mine ! " Jeongin interrupted appearing out of nowhere apparently. 

" Hi " Chan said in tiny hugging Jeongin . 

The boy backed off scared of Jeongin's glare . 

" You okay hyung ? " Jeongin questioned cupping Chan's face . Chan was convinced this boy was angel. 

" I don't know " Chan started pouting , " But maybe I'll feel better if I got some kisses " 

Jeongin pressed his lips against Chan's promising that he'd always make his hyung feel the absolute best.


End file.
